


thor is back

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: steve and sam have the hots for thor [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Steve Roger/Thor/Sam Wilson, Team Dynamics, Thor is Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: thor shows up at steve and sam's (secret) apartment !!





	thor is back

Steve woke up to the sound of someone watching TV in the living room, which was worrying, because Sam was laying next to him completely asleep. He wasn't too threatened though, considering whoever it was was watching TV, not trying to kill him. 

He shook Sam awake. "Sam, someone's here." 

Slowly, Sam opened his eyes to peer at Steve. He didn't look pleased to be awake. "What." 

"In the living room. There is someone in the living room using our television," Steve said.

Sam turned his head as if to listen. Whoever it was, they apparently liked Chopped. "Are we in immediate danger?" 

"I don't think so," Steve said, "but still." 

Sam considered this, before sighing. "Alright, let's go check it out."

Together they made their way to the living room, Steve taking the left wall, while Sam slid along the right. They slowed as they reach the end of the hall, Steve creeping forward to peer arpund the corner. 

There, at the couch, he spotted a familiar head of long, blond hair. 

He turned to Sam, mouthing: "It's Thor." 

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, before grinning. "Well then." 

They stepped into the living room, drawing Thor's attention away from Chopped. 

"Steve, Sam, you're awake!" Thor said, getting up from the couch. He walked around to greet them, arms outstretched. 

"Good to see you, Thor," Steve said, accepting a enthusiastic hug from him. 

"It's been awhile," Sam said, receiving an equally enthusiastic hug, as well. 

"Yes, it has," Thor said, regarding them both. He smiled warmly, exuding fondness the way he often did. 

"Not to sound rude, or unwelcoming, but what are you doing here?" Steve asked, slightly concerned. They were technically in hiding. 

"It's not rude at all," Thor said, before sounding more serious, "I heard that you and Stark fought, and that the others joined." 

"We did," Steve said, "It was-" 

Thor raised his hand in a silencing motion. "There is no need to explain yourself to me. I understand." 

"You do?" Sam asked. He always liked Thor, and he considered them friends, so it was nice to know he wasn't losing him, too. 

Steve felt the same way, if not moreso. Thor was an original Avenger, soneone he fought beside for years. 

"I have quarreled with my allies before, losing friends to senseless arguements, to greed, to prejudice," Thor said, "I know the burden of leadership, and how difficult it is to choose between duty and family." 

Steve stared at Thor in silence, feeling some embarrassing sort of emotion welling up in him. 

Thankfully, Sam jumped in. "Thank you, Thor. Really. We could always use another friend around here." He clapped Thor on the shoulder with a smile, and Thor smiled in return. 

"I was hoping to stay with you two for a little while, if that's allowed?" Thor asked. 

"Of course," Steve said, "you're always welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i want to start a series for steve/sam/thor this is them just getting back in touch!! 
> 
> (also i'm working on writing thor so feedback on that is definitely welcome)


End file.
